<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time by Changing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076648">Once Upon a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing'>Changing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bonds with a Wakko's Wish twist?</p>
<p>Basically, I wanted to challenge myself to write a bedtime story based loosely on the events of Bonds.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner, yakko warner/babs bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751713">Bonds</a> by FearlessFreep.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a challenge; it's nowhere as nuanced as the actual fic which I recommend you go read!</p>
<p>This was so fun and it was a lovely chance to play with a new OC of mine. Her name is Lu and she's about 6-7 here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright! Time for bed.” </p>
<p>“Tell me a story?”</p>
<p>“Alright, which one tonight?”</p>
<p>“A new one!”</p>
<p>“A new one? Come on Lu, it’s late. Why not the one about the ponies?”</p>
<p>“Please momma, pweeeease!” Dang it, she was cute. And it worked. She sighed.</p>
<p>"Okay. Okay. Get comfy, kiddo. So, once upon a time there was a wonderful kingdom of laughter and fun! It was called Comedia.</p>
<p>In this kingdom lived a beautiful, witty princess and a charming, though silly prince.</p>
<p>Despite belonging to the same kingdom, the prince and princess were very much NOT related.</p>
<p>One day, a strange knight came to the kingdom. The people were unsure of him as he himself was unsure where he came from, and he seemed a bit...uptight. </p>
<p>Well, he was a know-it-all anyway. But the prince and princess found him funny and since the knight had no recollection of his former kingdom, he pledged to serve Comedia and make the people laugh. Thus, the knight, the prince and the princess became close friends.</p>
<p>Despite her best efforts, the princess found the knight dashing and impossibly clever.</p>
<p>His whit paired nicely with the princess's, so much so she found herself spending more time with the knight than with her prince."</p>
<p>"Why would she do that?"</p>
<p>"Well, because the princess was falling in love with the knight."</p>
<p>"Is she gonna marry him?"</p>
<p>"Uhhh...She can't! According to Comedia law, a princess has to marry a prince."</p>
<p>"That's a dumb rule. They should run away!"</p>
<p>"Hey, who's telling the story here?" The little one giggled,</p>
<p>“You, momma.”</p>
<p>"That’s right! Now, where was I, ah! So the Princess was falling in love with the knight but unfortunately, things were about to change drastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, an inky blackness fell over the kingdom! An evil warlock had set about conquering the Comedia! He sought to destroy anything funny, silly or amusing. Just making a joke or laughing even the slightest bit could set the warlock's hunters after you!</p>
<p>Some of the Comedia's citizens were captured for continuing to crack jokes, others stopped being funny entirely and the kingdom grew sad and grey. </p>
<p>The clever and brave knight had a bold and dangerous plan and set off to find the evil warlock to end his reign of terror.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the prince and princess refused to be sad and refused to stop being funny. They kept themselves hidden, bringing laughter to their people in secret. But the laughter grew too great and before they knew it, the warlock's hunters were on their tails!</p>
<p>They tried to flee; the prince managed to escape but the princess was captured! Just before she was taken, she disguised herself. If the warlock didn't know he'd captured the princess she thought she might be able to learn the warlock's plan from the inside and take him down once and for all!</p>
<p>With her disguise in place, she was jailed with a silent stranger. Everyday they were forced to work on a contraption designed to be the very demise of her own kingdom!</p>
<p>The two supported each other, sharing food and secrets when they could. Configuring how this strange machine worked and more importantly how to destroy it.</p>
<p>And everyday, the princess missed her knight. She hoped her prince was safe but it was the knight she wanted by her side. His impossible cleverness would surely save the day! </p>
<p>But alas, he wasn't there. The princess started to create a plan of her own.</p>
<p>After many long days, the princess finally had a plan. She shared this plan with her cellmate, however, the plan would only work if she revealed herself as the princess. </p>
<p>She explained that she had a secret. She was surprised to find that her friend did too.</p>
<p>He glanced to ensure no guard could see, and then he removed his own disguise revealing himself....</p>
<p>To be her impossibly clever knight! He had had the same idea she did; disguising himself just before capture to learn the inner workings of the warlock’s plan.</p>
<p>With a gasp, the princess was delighted and finally hopeful. She showed him who she was and they embraced, a long overdue hug.</p>
<p>They set forth on their plan. Fighting past guards and setting as many of the Comedians free as they could, they finally reached the terrible warlock's chambers.</p>
<p>They demanded the warlock leave. But he refused. They fought with everything they had; one liners, plays on words, visual gags, even puns! (They were getting desperate!)</p>
<p>The warlock's ink consumed it all! He would never cease, he exclaimed. He had to complete his plan; he sought justice! A while ago he lost his own kingdom and his beloved son, who was impossibly clever, to an attack by Comedians. </p>
<p>His people had been the smart, long forgotten Academics. They had wit and intelligence but zero sense of humor and nothing beats laughter in a duel.</p>
<p>He surrounded himself in impenetrable ink and moved across the land snuffing out anything funny as reprimand for taking everything from him. And now he shall do the same to the Knight and Princess!</p>
<p>'Wait,' the princess cried! 'I know someone impossibly clever!' She asked the knight a trivia question, and he answered spot on. A few more shows of deep knowledge and the warlock peered out from behind his pure black veil.</p>
<p>And recognized the knight as his long lost son; who asked the king-turned-warlock once more to stop his destruction of Comedia.</p>
<p>He obliged, filled with joy and laughter for the first time in so very long! As the warlock laughed the ink began to dissipate until he was a normal kingly man again.</p>
<p>The people were freed, the kingdom was saved! And the prince and princess agreed to help rebuild Academia (maybe with a sense of humor this time.)</p>
<p>And, the knight, it turns out, was a prince afterall. A prince of the kingdom of Academia."

</p><p>"So now the princess CAN marry the knight and live happily ever after?!"</p>
<p>"Couldn't have said it better myself. Goodnight, Lu." </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Momma." The little girl snuggled down into her pillow curling up and falling away to sleep.</p>
<p>“That was an excellent story, your highness,” Yakko laughed quietly and bowed as she closed the door softly behind her.

</p><p>Babs turned and curtseyed, “Thank you, Sir Knows-it-all." </p>
<p>“Seriously, I might just write that one down. It’d make one heck of a book. Practically historical fiction.”</p>
<p>"Had to entirely shift the ending there." She shook her head and they walked down the hall, "I doubt finishing with 'and then we discovered your grandfather was attempting a toon-genocide, starting with your dad and his siblings' was going to work out well," Yakko nodded his agreement.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I liked how this story ended,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, “where the clever knight married his beautiful princess and lived happily ever after.”</p>
<p>Babs hummed, “If only that was real life," a smirk snaked across her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, Princess you wound me!" Yakko feigned injury leaning over one side, "the only cure is a kiss from one as beautiful as you!" </p>
<p>"Impossibly dorky knight," she giggled and kissed him soundly between chuckles. </p>
<p>Knowledge is power, but laughter is love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>